Oliver and Company 2
by Ravenhearst
Summary: The night was cold and dark and the rain fell hard. Her body was badly wounded and it was a bloody mess. Darkness was taking over, her vision was blurring, and then the world turned black. -Sorry, I suck at summaries. XP
1. Prologue

Prologue

The night was fark and cold. The Collie limped, her left front and right back legs were broken, her body was bloody and abused. Other dogs were luckier than her at that moment, being all cozy, warm, and loved by their owners. She was abandoned and seperated from her beloved brothers. They were her family and not some human kid or grown up.

What made things worse, was that it was drizling, a sign it would rain hard soon.

"Great, just great," she hissed.

A grey scarf was around her neck, but it didn't help her with the warmth she needed. Her vision was starting to blur and she shook her head hard.

"C'mon Shane, you can't black out now. Not when you're halfway there," she told herself.

Her destination was the docks. The only dog she knew who could help her was there with a couple of friends he knew. It had been a long time since she last saw him. A small chuckle escaoed her lips, until a sharp pain shot through her body and fell forward.

A crack, she tripped on a stupid, tiny crack. She mentally slapped herself, but now that she was on the ground, her vision started blurring again and she was slowly falling into unconsciousness.

"No," was her last word before completely blacking out.


	2. Chapter 1

"Jennifer! Come down now or you'll be late for school!"

"Coming Winston!" Jenny called back.

"Meow!" she turned back to see Oliver by the doorway.

"Oh hi there, I'm sorry Oliver. I can't play with you now, I have to go to school. Later 'kay?" she gave him a quick oeck on the forehead before bolting down the stairs.

It had been 2 whole years since he last saw the gang and 2 years after his experience with Sykes, probaby the last at least. It still sent shivers down his spine thinking how close he was to death after the train collided with the man's limo. He missed the gang a lot, especially Dodger. The cool, brooklyn-accented dog who taught him about street life and the way of New York.

That was the past and Oliver was practically a kitten that time but now, he was somewhere in his teen years and was as tall as Dodger. His body build was very different (I mean it in a hot way) and there was a scruff of fur on his head, he had tried so hard, to comb down. He wondered what the gang looked like now? Older of course, but he hoped they didn't change that much and that he would still see Dodger wearing that red scarf around his neck.

The dog thought of it as style and it did look good on him. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Jenny scream outside.

"Jenny!" he ran down, then outside to find what she had been screaming about.

There was a Collie lying on the sidewalk, down the steps, and possibly alive. She looked beaten and Winston brought her inside and told jenny it would be fine and she got in her school bus.

"My, my the poor thing. I'll get some wet towels and bandage her. Oliver, would you kindly watched over her?" he looked at the teenage cat.

He meowed in approval and Winston went to the bathroom immediately. The figure groaned and Oliver placed his paw on her shoulder.

"Don't try to move, you're hurt bad but you're safe now," he calmed her down.

"Where am I?" she managed to ask before fainting again.

Winston came back with a bowl of warm water and some bandages.

"I might not be a doctor, but her legs seem to be broken. I'll have her bandaged up and I'll call a vet right after. She's just fortunate to still be alive," Winston was either talking to himself, or telling this to Oliver.

Very soon, the dog's broken legs were bandaged and the dried blood on her was wiped off. Oliver brought a large pillow for her head to rest on and waited until she woke up.

"WINSTON!" a voice called from upstairs.

Another housemate, Georgette. A spoiled, little rich bitch who thinks she's the queen of the house. Oliver thought of her as a nuisiance and him a pest to her, bossing poor Winston around and it was mostly because of her he almost got kidnapped in exchange for some money, but Fagin had a kind heart and gave him back to Jenny.

"WINSTON! Where is that oaf when you need him?" her voice became louder as she went down the stairs.

She saw the Collie and a horified expression filled her face.

"And what rubbish is that doing on my favorite couch pillows?" she asked.

"Shut your trap, can't you see she's hurt!" Oliver blocked her wa.

"Whatever she's doing, she should know better than to use my pillows," the poodle huffed.

"I got those for her. Knowing you're such a kind friend who knows how to share her things," Oliver added sarcastically.

"Once she wakes up, I want her off that pillow, you got that?" she grunted in annoyance.

"Whatever."

Georgette left the room, probably pissed and Oliver had a smug smile on his face. He and Georgette were never on good terms, but at times her nice side can show unexpectedly, which is so far rare.

"I called the vet now and I hope he gets here soon. Who knows how long this dog can survive," Winston patted both pets on the head, then went off to work.

Oliver noticed the scarf on her her neck he chuckled and it reminded him of Dodger.

"Is this the style of dogs today?" he asked himself and laughed a bit.

"Hey, take it or leave it," he jumped when he heard the Collie speak.

"Haha, scared ya huh?" she said with a hint of playfulness.

"Oh, uh hi. I'm Oliver, what's yours?"

"Shane, why this is strange. This is the first time I don't have an urge to chase a cat."

"I know, I get that a lot nowadays. Used to hang around with some dogs I knew, and hanged out a but too much I sometimes forget whether I'm a cat or dog," Oliver laughed.

"Well, can you bark like a dog?"

He demostrated and Shane looked half impresses and half freaked out.

"Wow, first time to see a cat bark and it's cool."

"Thank you, and By the way, a _friend_ of mine wants you off the pillow. I'll just get you a new one."

"Spoiled rich girl?" Shane asked.

"Yup. How'd a know?"

"Judging by the place, the furniture, the quality, the-."

"I get the picture," Oliver cut her off with a chuckle.

"You know, you're not so bad...for a cat."

"Same to you, but for a dog," he smirked.

"Now shoo, before your Miss Prissy gets bossy and comes down here," Shane shooed him with her free

paw.

"Just stay comfy until I get back."

"Yeah, yeah."

He left, and Shane just laid there looking up at the ceiling. She didn'f forget her mission here, but in this condition, she'd have to stay put for a while, a _long_ while.


	3. Chapter 2

"Now let's see, I lift my left leg up, then my right leg should follow, and-AGH!" Shane slipped and looked up from the floor and sighed.

"No use, so stop trying."

She turned her head and saw Oliver standing with a new pillows on his back.

"I just have to. It's urgent," her voice sounded desperate.

"How urgent?" Oliver looked at her quizically.

"It's a matter of life and death, but not my life and I have to find the help I need right away!" she tried to stand up again, but failed. The Collie hissed in pain and laid her body on the stack of pillows.

"You're body's in no condition to move, you have to rest whether you like it or not," Oliver scolded her.

"Yes _Mom_," she teased and smirked.

Oliver rolled his eyes in reply and his eyes fell upon her wounds and bruises.

"What happened?" his eyes showed concern for her.

"A bunch of dogs who think killing others is pure dead fun, that's what," she spat out the words as if they were poison.

"Who were they?" Oliver sat down next to her.

"They work for a guy who's as bad as them. So far, the guy's killed 2 families and some beggars every once in a while. He's after unpaid debts, but heartless all the same. He was after my family, and they moved to get away from him. They left me and my brothers alone when he arrived, along with his dogs. We were cornered and they took my brothers," Shane looked away to hide the tear that came out, and more to come.

"I'm sorry. What was their master's name?" Oliver looked at her sympathetically.

She tried to avoid the question, but the teen cat's expression showed great concern for her, she had to answer. It took her a moment until she finally turned her head to answer him.

"The police stopped looking for him once the murdering stopped, and they called him, Sykes."

Oliver's eyes went wide and felt as if the whole world went back. His paws trembled and his whole body stayed unmoved for a couple of minutes. The name that brought him nightmares in the dark of the night, and the person who he dreaded the most was now back.

Shane looked at him quizically and waved a paw in front of his face.

"Hello? Earth to Oliver?" she yelled in his ear.

Oliver snapped out of his trance and stared back at her in shock and fear.

"What?"

"Y-You know Sykes?" Oliver stuttered.

"Yes, everyone knows that damned name and the one who owns it," she said.

"I just, umm...it's a long story," he sighed.

"We've got time, and it doesn't look like as if we have much to do, especially me," Shane said jokingly.

Oliver chuckled and started.

He told her about his night on the streets, until he met a cool and care-free stray dog. Followed him to his lair, and met his whole group of dogs, and were owned by Fagin, a poor man who just wanted to pay his debt to Sykes. He also told her how he met Jenny, and the failed attempt of kidnapping and ransom by fagin, until the end where he decided to stay with jenny instead of joining the group of dogs.

Shane listened carefully, and mostly on the part where Oliver told her about the group of dogs.

_'It's gotta be them, it has to be,'_ she thought.

"Oliver, by any chance was the dog you met named, Dodger?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, and how do you know him?" he was looking at her, and expecting a quick explanation.

"Please, you have to tell me where he is. He's the only one that can help me save my brothers!"

"He lives by the docks. Now, how do you know him?" Oliver asked her back.

"Hehe, long story?" Shane said sheepishly.

"We've got time," he mocked her.

* * *

><p><strong>There. Finally done with this chapter and I'm sorry if some parts were a bit too sudden. But I'll try to improve my writing, and I'm also sorry I took a while to upload 'cause I had writer's block for a <em>way<em> long time. PLEASE R&R! Need Review POWER!**

_-Ravenhearst _


End file.
